


Misunderstandings

by Charliedarlie23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Dean, Cas Is Bad At Feelings, Castiel-centric, Demisexual Castiel, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Out of Character Dean, Sam Ships It, Straight Sam, he tries, ooc dean?, tense is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliedarlie23/pseuds/Charliedarlie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just can't seem to get things right, but Dean has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture. http://zima-yastreb.tumblr.com/post/148864920530/destiel-losechester-jjbubblez7  
> Originally posted by Breeze75 on Tumblr

Cas is waiting outside for Dean to get home. He can’t stop moving. He walks. Back and forth and back and forth and back until he hears the Impala pull into the driveway. Castiel stops walking. Castiel _smiles_. He places the hand holding the roses behind his back, watching as Dean gets the groceries out of the backseat. Dean walks towards him and grins back.

“Hey guess what?!” Dean exclaims happily.

“Dean, I-” Castiel begins at the same time.

“Oh my apologizes. Go ahead, Dean.”

Dean smirks and winks at his best friend. “I'm gonna be out late tonight! I got you and Sam dinner before I go- hey. Why is there a blanket out here?”

Castiel stares. He blinks before he glances back at the picnic basket and blanket he had laid out, surrounded with beautiful lights and candles.

He looks back at Dean and opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. Castiel forces a smile. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Here, I’ll take those. Go have fun.”

He couldn’t meet his eyes. He dropped the roses, hoping Dean wouldn’t see them fall and reached for the bags in his hands.

“Uh…okay. Yeah….I’ll see ya later, man.” Dean smiled one more time before he turns on his heel and climbs back into the Impala. Cas watches him drive away.

\------

Castiel stays up all night in the library. He had thrown the basket against a tree outside and destroyed it, then spent 4 hours trying to put it back together with no such luck.

At 11:00pm Sam said he was going to turn in. Castiel stayed up.

At 2:30am Cas had drank 3 pots of coffee and made 3 batches of chocolate chip cookies and a pie. Cherry.

Castiel didn’t notice he was making Dean’s favorite until he had watched it cool on the table for 45 mins.

Now, at 4:27, Castiel watches Dean pull onto the road and drive up to the bunker again.

Now, at 4:31, Castiel sends a tiny smile at the love of his life and makes up a quick excuse of why he’s outside in 40°F weather. Dean doesn't believe him.

Now, at 4:36, Castiel lets Dean guide him inside the only real home either of them have ever known.

Now, at 4:40, Castiel pauses at his bedroom door staring at the man that changed his life and taught him what it meant to truly love someone.

“How was your date?” He smiles. He’ll always smile. No matter what.

“I don’t think it’s gonna work out.” Came the belated response.

“Why not?” Came the too quick reply.

“Don’t know. The sparks just didn’t fly this time.” Dean smirked slightly.

Castiel tilted his head, confused. “But sparks are bad, they cause fires.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Sometimes. But sometimes fires can be a good thing. They can keep you warm when everything else gets too cold.”

Castiel nodded slowly. He understood. Dean needed a fire and Castiel was his water hose.

“Perhaps next time.” Cas said as he opened his door.

Dean nodded and watched him shut the door.

Dean slowly walked to his own room. On his way past, Sam popped his head out and confronted Dean. “So? Is it ready?”

Dean smiled and pulled out a small red velvet box. “Dad had it in a storage locker 9 hours away but yeah. I got it.” He opened it, revealing a glimmering engagement ring that a young Mary Winchester once wore. “I think I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna give it to Cas,” the two brothers grinned at each other.

Castiel leaned out of his bedroom door. “I may not be an celestial being anymore but I can still hear you two ten feet away.”


End file.
